nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AtomDestroyer24E/Something Random to Say
Greetings, Nitromians! There's probably no need to tell you who I am cause most of you would remember about me... But, since the new users wouldn't know, I was once an all-time user on this wiki here. Anyways, there's no time to explain about ALL that has happened... Here's just a brief jumble of some random stuff that's happened while I was away... A Plan Recently, during September last year, I kinda had a brainstorming session and though for awhile... "What should I do?" Then, it just hit me... "I know! Let's make a game." Then, I had to think about what game to make and what it should based on... And I just decided to think about it and make progress over that though as I pass the day... (The progress part really went fast within that first week for this plan) I just sat down on my computer, opened up the internet and went to this game. Yes, some of you may already know about it... If not, here's what it is. A multiplayer game about cats... "be a cat" is it's only simple description given by it's creators, Terry Cavanagh and Dock ''AKA ''Hayden Scott-Baron. If you don't know already, I had a Kongregate account by this name which explains why I was playing on Kongregate in the first place. Anywho... I just scrolled down and saw something shocking... People started to hate that game. They started down-rating comments about ideas and improvements and decided to abandon the game for good. And all of this was caused due to Terry's neglect over his "minor game" which he decided not to update in his lifetime... Seeing all of this happen, that too within a short time span of 12 hours i.e, Overnight, I was quick to think about my previous plan about making a game. I decided, then and there... "Let's make a sequel to ChatChat." From that point, I went through a lot of trouble with ideas, art, creating kong blogs to post my thoughts, searching for the right people to join my team, looking for programming ideas and equipment, trying to create a wiki and later aborting that idea, borrowing a previously made wiki from a friend to use as a base for my game concept, revamping that entire wiki later on and finding out more about ChatChat meanwhile until I reached this point. Right now, there has been a lot of tough schedules up for me to face so... I decided to put most of the development on hiatus. However, I do require art development to go on... So, last week, I decided to put a project for those interested, within and out of the team, to do. Create the Art to be used in the Final game and the Beta version of it. Frostyflytrap (The friend who's wiki I borrowed is him) decided to help me out with the art right now and I, on the other hand, am working over his art during the few hours that I get on the computer. Here's the reason why Terry abandoned ChatChat: ChatChat has actually been a totally different game that Terry planned to make; KittyRPG. His idea was basically an RPG version of ChatChat, exactly what my sequel is intended to be. He had to scrap his idea however since he couldn't keep up with the game as he had planned. He decided to move on to bigger fish, scrapping another ton of his old ideas on the way. However, he has left some of his ideas unscathed so that others, like me, can develop over it and make the game better than what he even planned... or atleast, exactly like he wanted it. If you've been wondering why I'm going on about something that shouldn't bother you, The reason why I'm saying all this is about to be explained in the next part... The Recruitment I've been having difficulty right from Day One of the game's development start to find the proper team who would help me do the job as soon as possible. Programmers, Artists and even ordinary people where evaluated and a few were chosen... but, none of them could help me beyond a few words of advice and some art here and there... Thus, I decided to ask you, fellow Nitrome wikians, to help me out if you can. I've already been deciding about whom to choose from this wiki beforehand so... Here's the list of people whom I have thought could help me out. #'RandomStoryKeeper:' For creating the soundtrack and searching for ambient noises and other audio stuff. Basically, the only Music Artist. (I remember she used to be really good at music along with Takeshi but, then again, it may be a mis-understanding.) #'Takeshi64:' Pixel Artist No.2 who would take care of making the Details and Background tilesets. Could help with the music if he prefers. (It seems that he can't help anymore seeing that he is not in this wiki now.) #'Ayernam:' Possible programmer, atleast, that's how Frost said it. Anyone else who's interested can ask me about whether they want to join or not. Tell me briefly about what you'd be good at and I'll decide whether you're fit for the job. Since I'd be rarely around this wiki or anywhere else for that matter, please leave your messages here, on my message wall in that wiki. I'll check up on that wiki now and then and reply back to you if possible. Now, for something totally unexpectedly random... Recently, just around the start of this year, I heard about a really nice game called Starbound. It's like Minecraft 2D in Space. Yes, that's right, Space... In your very own spaceship, travelling to other star systems, planets within the said star systems' and moons within the said planets' orbit. It's just survival from there... Beam down to the planet, collect the stuff you need, craft it, smelt it... basically Minecraft (or Terraria, I guess... That's 2D Minecraft, right?) then, you beam back up go to another star system/planet/moon and repeat the stuff till you got what you want... If you want to know more, check out these wikis (Each one is different): Starbounder Starbound Wiki Starbound Wiki on Gampedia I assume some of you may already have heard of this game. Anyways, this is only for those who haven't heard of it. Ending this off... Well, that's all I had to say to you all right now. Hope you guys can help me out with my game-in-progress... If you're wondering when the ideas and programming development hiatus will be lifted, it'll be around Mid-April this year since I'm kinda gonna be really busy up till then with only an hour or two to spare on other things such as this. After that, I'll be doing stuff like this full-time, like usual. Also, Check out ChatChat if you haven't already done so. Since the game I'm gonna make is a sequel of ChatChat, it's highly recommended you have an idea about the original first. If you already do, then don't bother about it... but, I still recommend you see it just once. AtomDestroyer24E; Signing off Blog. Category:Blog posts